


How Wonderful Life Is

by itsmorethanfine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Game of Thrones References, M/M, Post Season 10, Schmoop, Singing, Star Wars References, elton john references, lots of cheesiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmorethanfine/pseuds/itsmorethanfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean get a place together. And Dean finds out something about Cas that he'd never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Wonderful Life Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theangelanddean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/gifts).



“I’m so glad we moved in together, Dean,” Cas breathed, as they stood back to admire their hard work for the past four hours.

Arranging and rearranging the entire house was a huge pain in the backside, but when Dean looked over to see Cas with the biggest smile on his face, he knew it was all worth it. “Me, too.”

Dean settled down on the couch, as Cas snuggled in close to him. “Let’s see if we plugged in the TV alright, yeah?”

Cas nodded, as he picked up the remote with his foot and handed it to Dean, who laughed.

“Bendy,” he smirked. He clicked the power button on the TV, which turned on, to their delight. Dean gasped as he recognized who it was on screen.

“That’s Jon Snow! Cas, it’s Game of Thrones!” he said excitedly, as he settled back into the couch.

“I always wonder what you see in that show. It’s very bloody. I should ask Charlie about it.”

“Much better than your Animal Planet shows,” Dean retorted.

“Those animals are highly skilled in catching their prey, Dean.”

“Cas, they _have_ to do that.”

“That made no sense,” Cas mumbled, quietly. They sat in silence, watching the show, until finally Dean gave in.

“Fine, come here,” he said, turning to give Cas a big kiss, who immediately obliged.

Moving in with Cas had probably been the best decisions of his life. He just hadn't expected that it would happen so soon. It had only been a few weeks ago that everything supernatural had died down, now that everything was calm in the paranormal world.

Cas had chosen to remain on Earth with Dean instead of attending to his heavenly duties; Dean couldn't stop smiling for an entire week. His grace was still a little weak after having found it again and so Cas tried his best at trying to be as human as possible. He had even given pie a try, concluding that it tasted no better than the PB&J sandwich he had a few months ago.

And Sam had gone back to school, prepping for that law school interview that he’d missed by ten years. From what Dean could tell, Sam had definitely met a girl, who went by Gen, and everything was great.

Their apartment was a cozy little thing, with just one bedroom, which they figured would be ideal since if Sam ever came over, he could just sleep on the couch. Cas had begged that the walls be painted blue because it reminded him of heaven’s blue skies, and Dean had agreed only on the terms that Cas would let him have a hammock in the living room.

Cas had also taken to putting potted plants wherever he went. When Dean asked him about it, he said something along the lines of “God’s beautiful creations”. On the other hand, Dean had convinced Cas that all of his old records needed a place in their apartment, so that they could sing to them whenever. So, they found a special corner for it, right outside the kitchen, in the living room.

It wasn’t the white picket fence home that he had hoped for from a long while ago, but it was something special, with someone just as special and that was really all he needed.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Cas announced into the hot summer air of the living room.

“Care if I join you?” Dean winked, as he leaned over to kiss Cas' mouth, but he missed completely, ending up planting a kiss on his neck instead. “But, wait. Let’s just finish this episode, can we, please?”

Cas smiled. “Of course you would enjoy that. But, no, not yet.”

“Why not?” Dean whined.

“Because, Dean. You should watch your Game of Thrones episode and I should take my shower. I need to practice this human thing.”

“Cas, you can wait ten more minutes, come on.” Dean was already feeling a little aroused, as he sat there, imagining what it would be like to see his angel boyfriend take a shower by himself.

“How about I start and you can join me later?” Cas asked, stretching his legs in front of him as he stood up.

It wasn’t really a question because Cas didn’t wait for Dean to answer, and left him sitting alone watching Jon Snow make the difficult decision of abandoning his post at the Night Wall and looking for his father.

Dean watched him go, admiring the way those sweat pants clung to his hip. He wasn’t used to seeing Cas in clothes other than the trench coat, but when Cas had ended up wearing Dean’s shirt and sweat pants after a very weird incident regarding mud and a dirty coat, he felt like he’d just fallen off the top of a building.

Cas was just so freaking _beautiful_ , with that tousled hair and the stupid eyes and the highly kissable lips. It hit Dean like a rollercoaster every single time.

He turned his attention back to the TV, his heart filling with love for Cas, as he watched the rest of the episode.

After another ten minutes, he’d gotten completely engrossed in the episode, as he watched Daenerys rise from the flames, with her dragon babies. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by someone chanting something from the shower.

Dean jumped.

“ _Ooga-chaka ooga ooga, ooga-chaka ooga ooga_ ,” the voice said. It was soft at first, but then it was getting progressively louder and louder. And Dean realized with a sudden jolt that it was Cas.

_Cas? Chanting?_

Dean decided to wait for a few seconds before he went ahead to check. Then suddenly, Cas broke into song.

“ _I can’t stop this feeeeeeeling, deep inside of meeee, boy, you just don’t reaaaaalize what you do to meee_!”

Hooked on a Feeling? By _Blue Swede_?

Dean chuckled at Cas’ song choice, as he got up, walking over to bedroom. He wasn’t half bad, Dean decided as he continued to listen to Cas belt out tunes. He was just surprised that Cas even knew this song, but then he shrugged when he realized that Cas had spent all of his time with Dean in the last few months.

“ _I-I-I’m hooked on a feeling! I’m high on believing! That you’re in love with meeeee_ ,” Cas said, drawing out the last syllable, making his voice go even deeper, if that was even possible.

“I _am_ in love with you, Cas,” he thought to himself.

Dean stifled a chuckle and pressed his ear against the door, as Cas went onto sing more of the song.

He had pictured Cas as many things, a cat person, an antique collector, an accountant, but he had never once, _ever_ , pictured him as a shower singer.

It was kind of cute. And that sort of cuteness couldn’t go unnoticed, Dean thought over the noise of Cas’ singing. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and turned the knob as quietly as he could. If there was one thing that Dean knew about Castiel, it was that he was incredibly shy and he knew that he would stop singing if he knew Dean was there.

He winced as the door creaked, but Cas was too busy singing to hear.

And suddenly he was hit by how beautiful Cas actually sounded when he was singing. The way he sounded out the syllables and the way his voice got higher and lower as they touched every single note; it was like he was almost professional.

“ _Boy, you got me thirstyyyy, for another cup o’ winnne_ ,” Cas sang. Dean bit down his laugh, as he realized that Cas was changing the lyrics for him.

If that wasn’t cute, Dean had no idea what was.

He waited for Cas to sing a few more lines, during which he admired everything about his naked boyfriend in front of him, before finally giving in and stepping into the shower behind him.

“ _I-I-I’m hooked on a feeling_!” Dean sang, startling the living daylights out of Cas, who jumped and yelled “Dean!”

“ _I’m high on believing_ ,” Dean sang, grinning, as he wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck. “ _That you’re in love with meeee_.” The water ran down his face, and Dean could count the droplets on Cas’ face, as he blinked more water out of his eyes.

He couldn’t stop staring at how the water was making Cas’ hair stick to his face. And he could definitely not ignore how hard he was getting against Cas’ thigh.

Cas blushed, as he edged a little closer to Dean. “I am.”

“What?”

“In love with you,” Cas breathed, as he pulled Dean closer by the waist and kissed him.

 “I know,” Dean said, once they broke apart.

“Wait, is that from that movie where the man, Han Solo, says it to the Princess?”

“Leia?” Dean asked, his heart swelling with affection for his boyfriend.

“Yes, her. She was very pretty--”

But, Dean cut him off because he couldn’t not kiss Cas after all of that.

“Wow, Dean that was... beautiful,” Cas grinned. “But, of course you’re more gorgeous than Princess Leia because you have the freckles and the beautiful eyes and such a big, big heart. That is what--”

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean interrupted him a second time. “Will you stop talking?”

Cas fell silent, as his eyes widened with anticipation.

“I love you,” Dean said, simply.

Cas’ face broke into a huge smile, as he hugged him tighter. “I know,” he whispered into Dean’s ear.

Dean laughed.

“You know, you should sing to me, once we get out of this shower.”

“Maybe I’ll sing you to sleep,” Cas said, thoughtfully.

Dean was taken aback. “Wait, really? You wo-would?”

“Of course.”

After they showered, only getting distracted by twenty minutes doing things other than showering, Dean wrapped a towel around Cas’ waist, while Cas did the same for him, and they both stepped out of the shower, feeling warm, clean and really tired.

“Jesus, Cas, that was, that was one really mind-blowing shower. If you catch my drift,” Dean said, smiling sleepily.

Cas wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist, and he immediately relaxed, leaning onto him for support. “Let’s go to bed,” Cas said, leading him to the bed.

Dean groaned sleepily, but he moved over to make room for Cas, who slipped in beside him.

“I think it’s sleep time,” Cas announced, running his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Dean smiled, snuggling in closer to him, resting his head in the crook of his Cas’ shoulder. Cas shifted a little, wrapping his arm around him.

Cas hummed the key, and Dean felt the sound surround him, filling every bit of him.

“ _It’s a little bit funny, this feeling insiiide, not one of those who can easily hiiiide_ ,” Cas began.

Dean had never felt so overwhelmed in his entire life. He glanced up at Cas, who continued singing, making even Elton John look bad.

“ _I don’t have much money, but boy if I did, I’d buy a big house where we both could liiive.._ ”

Dean had always wanted to live in a huge house with Cas, with their kids and everything about it just seemed so appealing.

“ _If I was a sculptor, but then again, no… Or a man who makes potions in a… travelling show…”_ Dean had never realized how easy it was to get lost in Cas’ singing voice, and he slowly felt the sleep setting in.

And he knew that everything would come to happen, as long as he had Cas by his side.

“ _I know it’s not much, but it’s the best I can do…My gift is my song and this one’s for you…_

_And you can tell everybody… this is your song…_

_It may be quite simple but… now that it's done,_

_I hope you don't mind…_

_I hope you don't mind… that I put down in words…_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world…”_

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for how cheesy this got. I really didn't mean for it to happen. I just like a lot of fluff, okay?


End file.
